


Omelette

by dc4me



Series: That tiny blue dot I call home [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Carol didn't fuck off into space for 25 years, F/F, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me/pseuds/dc4me
Summary: Carol learns to adjust back into her old life. She sometimes uses Fury as her taste test buddy to make sure she doesn't poison Maria and Monica with her cooking.





	Omelette

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so more fluff. Again. Yay! Or I hope it's yay. I'll make it a series. See how it goes.

Carol had been home now for almost 2 weeks, with plans to head back to space sometime but not stay there long.

 

She's working with Fury on a plan and how to best bring down the Kree. She doesn't know how. The Skrulls have tried and gave up choosing to run far away instead. Then the question comes up whether or not taking down the Kree empire will leave a vacuum of power and allow a more cruel race to rise up. All valid points Fury made. She's determined to take them down, to make them pay for everything they took away from her. So Fury sends her home and tells her to cool it because you can't take down a war machine like the Kree on blind rage. If she's not calculated she'll make herself vulnerable and they've already shown they can erase her memories and control her powers. She can't reveal herself like that. She'll only endanger her family. What if while she takes a Kree ship down another makes it to Earth and kills her family?

 

The Kree know too much about her, or at least the supreme intelligence does, who can allert every single Kree of her plans. No, what she needs is a more clever plan and to operate from the shadows. To strike without anyone knowing it's her. It's not the Kree that are the problem but the supreme intelligence that controls them.

 

So Carol is sort of on leave from whatever space duties she feels she has. She kills time by catching up on pop culture and she tests her abilities in space. Both Maria and Fury asked her how fast she can fly and she just shrugged her shoulders and said fast. She doesn't know. So Maria tells her to go test it. If she's on one end of the Galaxy how long does it take her until she reached the other side? So she tests it, tests herself. First in the solar system then she ventures further and further while Maria is at work and before she needs to pick Monica up from school.

 

One month later and they fall into a routine of sorts. Maria takes Monica to school on her way to work and Carol picks her up. While they’re gone Carol tests her speed and tries to learn to be human again. Which brings a new set of challenges so once again she goes to Fury for help. 

 

“I need your help.”

 

“With?”

 

“Taste test. I want to cook breakfast for my girls.”

 

“And you came to me why?”

 

“Because I need you to taste it make sure I didn’t mess it up. Here,” she says as she slides a plate in front of him.

 

“Did you just fly here to bring me an omelette?”

 

“Please?”

 

He grabs the plate and knife and fork Carol bought and tastes it. It’s not bad. It’s not perfect but it’s edible. She looks at him expectantly.

 

“It’s not restaurant quality, but it’s also not that bad.”

 

“Not that bad? So it’s bad?”

 

“No it’s okay. I would not mind eating it myself for breakfast,” he says as he takes one more bite. Before he can go for another bite, Goose pops up and grabs the remaining dish. She licks her mouth and nose after she ate it. She clearly liked it.

 

“Ahh cool. Seems Goose liked it as well,” Carol goes to scratch her behind her ears.

 

“Hey since I have you here. So SHIELD is working on a new type of quinjet. Would you mind taking it for a spin? The engine is brand new and that can pose some risks. Since you can fly, if something goeswrong we don’t lose a test pilot.”

 

“Will it fly in space?”

 

“Not yet. We still don’t have that tech.”

 

She agrees to go for a test and so for the next few hours she’s back in an aircraft piloting it. She can’t say she’s missed it. She doesn’t really remember much. But she doesn’t hate it. She wonders how she’ll bring up her day to Maria.

 

She looks at the clock and sees it’s nearly time to pick up Monica. She still needs to go home and pick up the mustang. With that she returns to the SHIELD base, and says she’ll come back the next day to test it further. If anyone is baffled how a test pilot can just leave like that they don’t voice it. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Carol wakes up before Maria. Not that she sleeps, for some reason she doesn’t actually need sleep, or food. The Kree made her think she did and the implant on her neck worked to dampen her powers so she needed minimum sleep and food to function. But since it’s been off she doesn’t really need all that. So instead she just sits next to Maria in bed and watches her sleep for most of the night. She comes up with plans and things she could do for her girls. She tries to remember.

 

Today is time for a surprise so she quietly removes herself from Maria’s arms and leaves the room,quietly closing the door behind her. She makes her way downstairs and sets up to cook her family some breakfast. She saw that breakfast in bed was a thing on C-53 that was appreciated. She makes 4 portions, one for Maria, one for Monica, one for Nick and one for Goose. She would hate to have Goose eat Nick’s breakfast again. She quickly takes off towards California and drops the two plates off at Nick’s.

 

She comes back and looks at the clock. Alabama to California and back in under 3 minutes. Not bad. She could have done it faster, but she might have set up the atmosphere on fire and attracted unwanted attention.

 

She picks up 2 wooden trays and sets up the food on them, a cup of freshly brewed coffee for Maria and a glass of juice for Monica. She goes and picks Monica up from her bed and takes her to hers and Maria’s bed instead.

 

“Mama?” Monica asks still half asleep.

 

“Shhhh. I have a surprise for you and your mom.”

 

She goes inside the room, and gently sets  Monica on the bed. This wakes Maria up.

 

“Carol?”

 

“Shh, stay here. I have a surprise,” with that she runs to the kitchen and picks up Monica’s tray and runs back upstairs.

 

“Surprise,” she says as she steps inside the room.

 

“What is this?”

 

“Breakfast in bed? It’s a thing here isn’t it?”

 

Monica fully wakes up and with Maria’s help pulls a pillow behind her back and accepts the tray from Carol. The blonde makes a quick exit to pick up Maria’s tray as well. She’s back in a few seconds and puts the tray in Maria’s lap.

 

Monica didn’t eat yet and Carol sees both her girls exchange glances.

 

“What?”

 

“You made this?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“For us?”

 

“Yes. What?”

 

“Did you try it?”

 

“Fury did. He said they were fine. I tested it on him. Wanted to make sure I don’t poison you.”

 

“Aww, baby, come here,” Maria’s hands grabs a handful of Carol’s t-shirt and pulls her in for a kiss. “Thank you for being so thoughtful. I love the idea of having breakfast in bed.”

 

“Yeah, mama, this is awesome.”

 

Carol looks at them and Maria’s sure Carol’s smile alone could light up the universe. She can’t believe that the blonde looks so happy with the mere fact that they like her surprise. She can only hope the food does taste good because she knows she’ll be unable to tell Carol it doesn’t taste good.

 

The food is good though, better than expected and they both tell her that. Well they both tell her the food is good, not that they didn’t expect it to be good. Maria thinks she might like this new version of Carol a lot.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Should this continue to explore Carol and Maria and Nick? 
> 
> My headcanon is Carol can travel superfast so her going in space it's like commuting to work so there's that. I'll explore that in future fics. Like there's a character that's been affected by the space stone that can teleport people and marvel wants me to believe she's not super fast like faster than Superman? Ha!


End file.
